leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zackie
---- Zackie (Japanese: ショウ Shō) is a character of the day who appeared in A Bout With Sprout. He is a little boy from Violet City who attends Earl Dervish's Pokémon academy. Zackie saw Ash's Pikachu, believed he was a wild Pokémon and immediately fought with another student, Lizzy, over him. He pulled on Pikachu's arms and hoped to catch him. During 's class presentation, Zackie accused Ash of being a loser for not winning first place in the Indigo League. He later tried to convince Pikachu to leave Ash for him, though Pikachu disagreed. Zachie stole a from Ash's belt and pursued Pikachu into a nearby forest. However, he a instead. After escaping from 's pitfall trap, Zackie and Ash made their way towards the Sprout Tower. Zackie threw a tantrum and cried after Ash refused his offer to trade, but grew to love Bellsprout after seeing its funny wobbly movements. When Team Rocket attacked the Sprout Tower, his Bellsprout stopped them. Zackie later wished Ash well and hoped to him in the future. Pokémon was accidentally caught when Zackie thought he had caught . It first appeared when and Zackie fell down a hole had dug. Zackie sent out Pikachu, but a Bellsprout appeared from the Poké Ball. The Bellsprout, however, just stood there, doing nothing. While he was walking to the Sprout Tower, Zackie attempted to trade Bellsprout for Pikachu, but Ash declined, making Zackie cry. Suddenly, Bellsprout started to do weird maneuvers, cheering Zackie up. Later, Team Rocket were trying another scheme at the Sprout Tower and Pikachu was captured. It tugged on Zackie's shirt, and he subsequently ordered the Pokémon to use Razor Leaf. It flicked the controller out of 's paws, and with the help of Ash's Bulbasaur, they were able to send Team Rocket blasting off. At the end of the episode, Zackie said he and Ash would battle when Bellsprout would become a . Bellsprout's only known move is .}} Temporary was a wild Pokémon and wanted to capture him, but another child also wanted him and the two fought over the Mouse Pokémon. was able to reclaim Pikachu, however. Zackie later tried to convince Pikachu to ditch Ash and become his Pokémon, but Pikachu declined. Zackie tried to pounce on him and steal him from Ash. Ash came to see what the trouble was and, upon realizing that Zackie stole one of his Poké Balls and was attempting to capture Pikachu, he ran after the young boy. They entered a forest, where Zackie spotted Pikachu and apparently caught him in the Poké Ball. However, it was revealed that he had actually caught a . In the end, Zackie loved his newly-caught Bellsprout and had no need to catch Pikachu anymore.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=愛河里花子 Rikako Aikawa |en=Amy Birnbaum |he=יפה גבאי Yafa Gabay |fi=Elise Langenoja |pt_br=Francisco Freitas |es_eu=Chelo Vivares |pl=Artur Krajewski}} Trivia * Zackie was the first character whose Japanese name is Shō who wanted to have Ash's Pikachu, the second being Sho. Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Überraschung im Knofensa-Turm#Zack es:Zackie fr:Zack it:Zackie ja:ショウ